The Adventures of Bianca
by Geo Soul
Summary: (A Patreon Request) Join Bianca a Dick-Girl who has some of the worst luck in the entire world as she tries to live life the best way she can. DickgirlXHarem


**Yo Guys Geo here with a P.a.t.r.e.o.n Requested Story from my good friend Sinfulnature They paid good money for this as this'll be my shortest story ever with a grand total of 5 chapters So if you guys wanna Request a Story You Must pay me the Good Money at the website I mentioned earlier So without anyother further delay let's began shall we? this is the Adventures of Bianca**

* * *

A Girl that looks to be the age of 17 gave a tired yawn as the sun rose over her quiet little forest cottage.

"What a Great Day!" she yawned as shook her wild brown shoulder length hair and stood up with a stretch and a yawn.

This is Bianca our protagonist ...I think.

Bianca headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Ahhhh Warm water." She grabbed the soap from the rack and began to lather up her body after about five minutes her hands drifted down to her crotch where she felt something rise up. "Ugh not again!" she complained as she stared her now erect penis…..what? Didn't I mention that earlier? "I thought I took care of you last night, five rounds should have been enough."

The dick just stood there erect making her sigh.

"I better take care of it or it's gonna be a bitch later." she reached down and grabbed it before she started to cover it in soap as she rubbed it up and down with a groan. "Morning wood sucks without a mouth to suck on it." She grumbled as she rubbed it with a tight grip and leaned against the wall.

She briefly imagined a brunette with huge tits licking on the dick slowly while rubbing the bottom making Bianca bite her lip.

"Oh fuck, suck all over it, get it nice and wet." She moaned as she rapidly stroked her length. She reached up and grabbed her breast and pinched the nipple while thrusting her dick against her hand. "Come on, just let it out."

Bianca's breath started to get heavier as she felt her dick pulsate and twitch. She closed her eyes and gasped while feeling the pressure building up. "Take it...all...in!"

She let out a Loud Moan as her seed shot out and covered the shower walls. There was so much she covered the whole thing with some of it ending up on the ceiling with her legs trembling and fell down on the tub while trying to catch her breath.

"I…..Hate Morning Wood."

*Later*

Biance munched on some eggs at the kitchen table, naked, since she WAS living by herself, and drinking from a large mug of fresh milk.

"Another Day another five cents a pound of hay." she sighed as she looked outside and saw a large pile of hay with a pitch fork. She looked at her slim arms and groaned. "I thought doing this would build muscle, but I'm still skinny. What do I have to do? Carry a sheep around just to get a little muscle?" She muttered as she placed her plate in the sink and prepared herself to get her job done. "Welp, time to get dressed, don't want any perverts seeing you mr." she remarked to herself poking at her dick which had gotten hard again. "OH C'MON!"

After about ten minutes of masturbation she had grabbed a green shirt and khaki pants. She headed outside while it was shown her house looked like an old fashioned one made of stone with wood around the windows, the door, and of course the roof while a small town was seen at the end of the dirt road. "Alright time to get started!" Bianca picked up the pitchfork and began to shovel the hay into a nearby barrel, unaware she was being watched from the distance.

'Hmm, well well well, looks like we've got a girl living by herself, and is all alone. Oh this could not get any easier for me~" They said with a giggling snort before slicking back into the forest.

Bianca grunted with each bit of hay she chucked to the side while working up a sweat and was so busy with it that she didn't realize how late it was getting until she heard the town bell ring, signalling the curfew.

"...Great I better get at least a few barrels into town before the shops close, I got 30 minutes thankfully." she put the pitchfork and went ahead to gather as many barrels as she could fit onto a cart before getting on and snapped the reigns, causing the horse to slowly move down the road.

*Town*

"Wait!" she called running over to the shop as the owner started closing up. "Hold up! I still have five minutes! I have some hay to sell right here!"

"Sorry Bianca, I have to close up early, the werewolves are in heat and you know how crazy they can get if they get into town!" Mr. Stanson the owner spoke putting his keys away.

"Aw come on, didn't you install traps to hold them off?"

"I tried that last year and for some reason they converted the traps into a wine press."

"Yeah that was some good wine ...But PLEASE!...it won't be long I promise!" she pleaded with her hands together.

"..Well alright, but you better hurry."

"Oh thank you Mr. Stanson, you're a lifesaver." She said as she quickly hurried the cart around back. 'Damn it, I forgot their heat season was coming around. If I didn't have to worry about getting stolen away, I wouldn't mind running into one of them. Somewhere nice and dark, secluded, maybe with a spring and-NO! Keep it together Bianca, do NOT pop a hard on when trying to sell hay.' she thought unaware of something creeping up behind her. When she got the last barrel off she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Mr. Stanson, that's all I could get for today." Bianca than felt two large hands clasping over her mouth and dragging her away. "Mmph?! Mmmph!"

"Well well looks like I found me a snack." a deep voice purred in her ear.

'Crap! Did I get ambushed by a werewolf?! I didn't even hear her get in close!' She thought as said werewolf gave a chuckle and carried her off.

"You're a bit stringy, but you'll do for a quick snack." She chuckled as Bianca struggled in her grasp. "Quite Moving so Much, when I'm done you'll be one of us anyway and…..*SNIFF SNIFF*...So ...you have a cock huh?"

Bianca turned crimson red and looked away before jumping when the werewolf reached down and grabbed at her groin making her jump. "MMM!"

"You do! Wow, been a while since I ran into a girl with her own sausage. The pack's gonna have a field day with you."

*CONK!*

The werewolf was knocked out by a large club as she dropped Bianca.

"Sorry Windra, but I saw her first."

Bianca gasped and turned her head before going wide eyed as the club came down and the next thing she saw was darkness and dropped to the ground again while the person reached down and grabbed her ankle before dragging her in a different direction.

* * *

**Man Poor Bianca she can't catch a break can she? anyway Guys Next time Bianca's kidnapper is revealed as they have less then pure intentions for out Silly little Dickgirl.**


End file.
